


Believe You

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drunk Klaus Hargreeves, F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Klaus is drunk and feeling a bit down. You comfort him. He lets something slip.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves & Reader, Klaus Hargreeves/Reader, Klaus Hargreeves/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Believe You

Klaus groaned, plopping down on the couch next to you and placing his head in your lap. “God, I screw up everything, don’t I?”

You shook your head, frowning. “Stop saying that. You don’t. Even if you do make mistakes, it’s only because you’re human,” you said softly, running your fingers through his hair. The way he gazed up at you made your stomach fill with butterflies.

“What would I do without you?” he sighed. 

“I’m sure you’d be alright. You’re smarter than you think, Klaus.” 

He took your hand in his, bringing your palm to his lips and placing a soft kiss there. Your face grew warm and you bit your lip. “I’d be a mess,” he chuckled softly. Klaus intertwined his fingers with yours now, giving them a gentle squeeze. Your eyes traveled over his features, pausing only for a moment on his lips. “Did you know you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met?” 

You laughed softly and ducked your head. “I don’t – I don’t know,” you mumbled. 

“It’s true,” he grinned. Then his eyes began to tear up. “I love you so much.” For a second, you weren’t sure if you had heard him correctly. “I love you,” he raised his finger to boop you on the nose. 

Your heart clenched. “You’re drunk, Klaus. You have no idea what you’re saying.” 

He pouted. “I do too. Why don’t you believe me?” he whined.

“Stop,” you shook your head. “I know you don’t.” Your breath caught in your throat, a sob escaping past your lips before you could stop it. Klaus sat up next to you and cradled your face, the pads of his fingers gentle against your cheeks.

“What’re you talking about?” he asked softly. 

Your gaze dropped from his; you couldn’t bear to look at him. “You don’t love me. How could you? We’re best friends – at least, that’s what you always say.” 

Klaus laughed loudly, and it was so unexpected that you jumped. “Don’t you see? I’ve been in love with you, almost from the start. I just said that because I was afraid,” he whispered.

If he kept on talking like that, you weren’t sure how much more of it you could take. “Don’t do this,” you croaked. “Don’t play with my heart, Klaus. I couldn’t take it… especially from you.”

He frowned, “Oh, (Y/n). I wouldn’t lie about something like this.”

Your heart hammered away in your chest. “I don’t – I don’t know if I can believe you.” 

“Then I’ll guess that means I’ll have to keep telling you until you do,” he offered a small smile.

“Oh,” you breathed out. “Wait so you – you promise you’re serious? This isn’t just you being drunk off your ass?” 

“No,” he rolled his eyes playfully. “I promise it isn’t.”

And suddenly his lips were on yours. The kiss was sweet, soft, but more desperate than anything. His hands flew to your waist as yours moved to his hair, your fingers threading through the soft strands. Klaus’ nearly pulled you onto his lap, deepening the kiss even further. Too soon it was over, and the two of you were panting for breath as you leaned your forehead against his. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that,” he grinned. Then he waggled his eyebrows. “How about we take this into the bedroom now, yeah?” 

You groaned. “You’re going to be the death of me, aren’t you?”


End file.
